


Even the Best Fall Down

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Promptfic, comm:100sitiuations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the crew became trapped on the planet Seefra a certain purple-hued girl traded place with her future golden version, causing no<br/>end of turmoil among the crew, now that girl has returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Even the Best Fall Down  
Fandom: Andromeda, general series  
Author: karrenia  
Rating: General Audiences  
Season 4 and 5  
Character: Purple Trance meets up with Golden Trance on the planet Seefra  
Prompt: #60 walk, Table 3  
Claim: Andromeda, general series  
words: 1, 125

64/100

Disclaimer: Andromeda and all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned belong to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions; they are not mine. The story refers to event from season 4 and 5 and diverges a bit into the AU territory for bringing Purple Trance Gemini face-to-face with her adult Golden incarnation. Prompt #60 walk

 

“Even the Best Fall Down “ by karrenia

Pronouns are problematic, so are explanations. Having to explain her decision to switch places with her much younger and purple-hued counterpart with her now adult incarnation had been a piece of cake compared to this.

The purple Trance Gemini stares back at her from a distance of about two-hand spans width but in relative terms it might as well have been a lifetime, or an entire reality away. Gold Trance is painfully aware that it was true even back aboard the Andromeda Ascendant; it would stand to reason that the universe could simply not take more than one Trance Gemini at a time.  
And she certainly did not require a perfectly logical and scientific theory to understand that this uncanny juxtaposition of the two incarnations of Trance was not only improbable and it was also potentially dangerous.

Reading the churning emotions that roil beneath the surface: there is hurt, puzzlement, confusion, as well there might be. Gold Trance can also detect anger. At that moment she is uncertain at whom that anger is directed.

The younger Trance’s face screwed up in a grimace. “This is all your fault.”

“That does lie within the realm of possibility,” the older one replied. Figuring that they could conceivably spend hours in a stare-down, which while entertaining, it hardly accomplished anything. “Could you be more specific?”

“The switch, or the fact that we’re all stuck on Seefra.”

“The first, well,” she shrugged. “I can’t really say I’m sorry about that. I did what had to be done under the circumstances.”

“Do you want to know something else?” her younger self remarked casually, reaching up with her right hand to finger comb some but not all of the snarls in her hair. “I hate to break it to you, but there really is no such thing as a perfect possible future.”

“I know,” the older Trance whispered.

“Then why did you keep telling Dylan and the rest of the crew that it was possible?” The younger version of Trance left off her attempt to tame the snarls in her hair and gave her older incarnation a thorough inspection. The tale was gone as was the amethyst-hued skin tone and the devil-may-care cheery attitude that had s marked her bubbly personality. Instead the hair and skin were a golden hue, held in place by many sharp-pronged hair pins and the bubbly personality had been replaced by a more serious composure.  
“Do you really want me to answer that? As Dylan would say, it’s a moot point.”

“I suppose, from where you’re standing, it must be.” The younger Trance glanced down at the ground where she stood and then stole a long look back at the ramshackle village where even know Dylan was exhorting the locals to stand up and form a cohesive force, and find a means to escape from the planet.

“Does he know about, well, my being here?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Can you get us out of here?” the younger one asked after a moment.

“Even if I had the power to free us from the, well, limbo-world that is Seefra, I don’t know if I would, or should, for that matter.”

“Damn you!” exclaimed young Trance with a heat that surprised both of them. After a moment or two young Trance took several steps that closed the gap between them: She was not even consciously aware that even as she stepped forward her hands had coiled into fists with every intention of smacking off that self-satisfied smirk off of the face of her adult incarnation. When thought and deed at last caught up with her young Trance realized that her upper arms were grasped in her adult incarnation’s iron grip.

“It’s not my place.” Golden Trance remarked with a sigh and slackened her grip slightly.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that it’s not my place. Dylan and the others, Harper, Rhode, Beka, all of them, they need to get out of this one without me.”

“Let me go.” Young Trance squirmed and titled her head back. “You won’t help them?”

“Very well.” She released her grip and thrust her younger self away, not with a great deal of force but enough to bring some distance between them. “It’s complicated.”  
Young Trance glared at her and ignoring the white-marks on her purple skin . “Fine, it’s complicated. It’s always complicated, it was that way back when you were me, and I guess I might become you, geez. I get it! Really I do, but then I just have one more question.”

“Fire away.”

“Why?”

“For a complicated situation, I guess I should a simple answer; It’s because I have reached a point where my journey with Dylan and his crew has reached an end.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I. “ Golden Trance heaved a sigh and scuffled her booted feet into the hard ground before she looked up once more. “Not completely. But I’ve been given to understand that this planet is where Dylan Hunt and his crew go down one path and I’m going another.”

“All very well, but….” Purple Trance trailed off, her earlier anger and confusion at what she had perceived her adult incarnation nonchalance, smugness had tapered off, but only to replace with a melancholy ambivalent feeling that she could not quite explain. “Where does that leave me?”

“I don’t know. You being here was not foreseen.” In the back of her mind Gold Trance Gemini wondered what force had brought her younger incarnation here at this particular time and place, or if the entire conversation was a product of her over-active imagination. The powers that be certainly knew that she had been given to enough what-ifs, or the like in her time.

On the heels of that particular thought another occurred to her. ‘If I could go back and do it all over again, under the same set of variables; would I make the same choice as I did before? Would I switch places? Truth to tell, Yes, Yes, I would.’

Staring into the golden eyes of her younger counterpart Gold Trance was knocked out of her meandering reverie. “Yes! What were you saying?”

“Maybe I’ll return to the reality where I ended back when we switched places.” Her younger  
self nodded. “That makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“It would be best,” the other woman nodded.


	2. You and I Collide

Title: You and I Collide  
Fandom: Andromeda, general series  
Author: karrenia_rune  
Words: 1,456  
Rating: General Audiences  
Characters: Dylan Hunt, meets two versions of Trance Gemini  
Season 4,5, on the planet Seefra  
Prompt: #91 drama  
73/100  
Note: This story picks up shortly after where the previous story,"Even the Best Fall Down" left off, with a small hiatus taken into account.

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Fireworks Productions, Tribune Entertainment etc. It is not mine.

"You and I Collide" by karrenia

Dylan had been awake for most of the last twenty four hours and could look forward to not seeing his bed for at least another two hours, mostly because he’d been racking his brain over ways to resolve the issues of the various factions that split Seefra among them.

Added to the fact was he still did not know quite what to make of Doyle. Added up it was enough to make him want to tear out his hair by the roots, had he been given to such displays of histrionics. As it was, all he could was fume and pace up and down the length of the Command Deck.

If it had been a simple matter to simply get away from Seefra he would have done long before now. However, something in the either the planet’s atmosphere or whatever else kept this world cut off from everything else made that night impossible.

They were stuck here for the foreseeable future. He hated it, but there was really nothing he could do about.

Harper, who had been here longer than any of them was in a determined funk and would not even discuss it with him. Not that Dylan really blamed him.

It was when he’d been pacing the streets near Harper’s bar, just for a change of scenery that he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure slipping in and out of the pockets of light and darkness cast by the nearest buildings in the area. As a matter of habit Dylan checked the charge on his force-lance and reassured on that score, he moved closer to the spot where he had spotted the shilloutte.

“Who goes there?” he shouted softly but strongly enough to be heard over the various noises of the night.

No response at first but the distance between them close a fraction of an inch. The figure was slender and had a long fall of wheat-blonde hair and within the blink of an eye the first figure had been joined by another of approximate the same size, shape and build.

Dylan again was forced to wonder if his sleep-deprivation was causing him to see things that were not really there and the idea that he thought he vaguely recognized the as yet fully recognized figure was merely a trick of his imagination. “Trance?” he whispered.  
Suddenly, without quite being able to explain why but he needed to know for sure if it was indeed their mysterious, enigmatic, but kind-hearted crew member, Trance Gemini.

In all the craziness of finding this place, settling in, and dealing with the problems that seemed to spring up on an almost daily basis, Dylan smacked himself on the side of head with chagrin; he had more or less not paid attention to what Trance had been up to. Maybe she felt that she’d been overlooked, lost in the shuffle and had wandered off. If she did feel that way, well, Dylan shrugged. “I can’t really blame her for wanting to avoid me, but I’m here now. Trance, if that’s really you, you can come out of lurking in the shadows. They don’t really suit you.”

“Dylan? Is that you?” she whispered.

“It’s me.”

She sighed and it might just have been his imagination, but the soft inhale and exhale of breath seemed as if it were echoed by a second following close on the heels of the second. A second later there came a muffled conversation in an undertone that he could not quite make out

“Who could she be talking to?” he asked.

A moment later his question was answered as Trance emerged into the light given off by an electronic street lamp but she was not alone, for the Trance that he had come to accept over the past year or so, the golden adult incarnation was accompanied by her younger, purpler and less guarded self.

“Huh?” What gives?”

“I know how this looks,” the purple version of Trance said with a conspiratorial wink, but we discussed this a while back and we figured that you had to know sooner or later.”

“We? I thought I was the one who convinced you that this was the wisest course of action,” the golden Trance exclaimed.

“Whatever,” the younger one replied.

“How did this happen?” Dylan asked.

“We’re really not sure,” the older one replied as she turned her dagger-eyed glare from her younger incarnation that seemed not in the least bothered by it, schooling her expression into a more practiced one when she answered Dylan Hunt’s question. “My guess is that might have something to due with the nature of Seefra.”

Dylan groaned. “Lovely, what next. If you’ll pardon me for saying, I hate this damn planet.”

Golden Trance nodded. “Although you may have to get Harper’s opinion on the matter, but the law that would normally govern juxtapositions of this nature.”

“Meaning what, exactly?” he asked.

“That two identical, well, almost identical objects cannot co-exist in the same time and space,” gold Trance replied.

“But Seefra blows that theory out of the water, huh?” Dylan replied.

“Exactly,” purple Trance replied.

“So what happens now?” he asked.

“Switching places with each other in the first place, was the catalyst for our split personalities,” purple Trance replied seemingly unable to maintain the strictly schooled expression of her adult incarnation and burst out into a giggle. She waited a few more moments, blissfully ignoring the irritated glares cast in her direction. “So, we need to switch back again.”

“How? It’s not like we can simply create a rip in the fabric of space and time,” her adult self griped “Besides even if we could, we can’t do it on the surface of the planet.”

“It was risky to begin with, but despite what you may think of me from the perspective of hindsight,” purple Trance, you and I are essentially the same person, one coming from the past, and one from the future to the present.”

“What’s your point?” gold Trance muttered.

“My point is,” purple Trance stated, “We both know that having two of us around is, well, in a word, problematic not to mention confusing.

“Don’t tell me, you’re volunteering to go back into the time-stream?” gold Trance exclaimed.

“Do you have any idea of the risks involved?”

“Don’t lecture me on the risks!”

“Uh, ladies,” Dylan interrupted, raising his hands and placing them in the space between the two of them, when it looked as if more than a verbal fight was in the offing. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“He’s right. What happens to the two of us is far less important than the fate of the crew,” purple Trance said softly and wistfully.

“I know, I know,” gold Trance replied equally softly. “Dear one, dearest to me than you could ever know, I wouldn’t ask you to do this if it wasn’t necessary.”

“I know,” purple Trance replied as she stepped forward and embraced her adult golden self tightly.

“Our friends want very badly to leave this place.” Purple Trance stole an appraising glance around and could not restrain from a tiny shudder. “And we, I mean, you might be the only person who has the power to make that happen.”

She let her grip on the other slip away and in one smooth motion they both turned identical looks at Dylan Hunt. “We’ve made our decision, Dylan. And please, don’t try to talk either of us out of it.”

“What decision?” Dylan demanded his tone of voice churning emotions of relief, confusion, anger and hope that some kind of resolution had been reached.

Purple Trance replied. “I have to go back to where I came from. I don’t think that my being here at the same time as my adult self was meant to be, it was a fluke, an accident.”

“Once she goes back to where she came from,” gold Trance replied. “I can then do something about the energy field that prevents anyone from leaving the planet.”

“You can do that?” Dylan said tentatively, not daring to get his hopes up too high, lest they be dashed again.

“I am reasonably certain that it is possible, yes,” gold Trance replied with an encouraging nod.

“Agreed, but why don’t you come back to the Andromeda with me and we’ll get some sleep, and then pick this up again in the morning.”

“Agreed.” They both said almost simultaneously.  
Dylan offered them both a tight-lipped grin. “You have no idea how good it is to see you again, Trance.”

The younger version of Trance sprang forward, her tail coiled tightly up against her torso and she reached out to embrace Dylan in a bear-hug. “It is good to be seen.”


End file.
